Toby gets a code name
by Becs
Summary: What the title says. The Brotherhood boys try to think of a name for their fire-creating mutant. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. What's in a name?

Disclaimer: Own Toby, Mel, Cookie etc. You know how it goes

A/N-Arrrgh! Yet again I have taken ages to write anything. I'm really sorry I've been very busy. Well, I hope you like this one.

"You know what you need?" Pietro said suddenly, looking up from the magazine he was flicking through.

"What?" Toby asked, not taking his eyes off the book in front of him.

"A code name. You don't have one yet and we can't have you doing a Jean Grey and not getting one. Anyone who's too 'mature' for a code name is deserving of a smack across the head."

"Yeah," Todd said, "it's about time you got one. We can't be going, 'Toby, over here!' in battle. That's be stupid."

"Alright," Toby said, turning from his book. "What do you guys suggest?"

"It has to be something to do with your power," Freddy said.

"No shit Fred," Pietro rolled his eyes, "what, you think we're gonna call him 'Frosty?' You've got to be kidding."

"What about Sparky?" Todd asked. "Mel calls him that anyway."

"Nah," Lance shook his head. "That's way too cute for a code name. It's got to be something dignified."

Pietro snorted. "What? And Blob or Toad is?"

"Hey!" Todd objected. "I'll have you know that toads are _really_ dignified."

"In what way?" Pietro asked.

"Well, they....ummmm..."

"In what way is a slimy amphibian that lives in a swamp and catches _flies,_ a competitor for the title of dignified?" 

"In....lots of ways," Todd retorted. "And anyway, since when is Quicksliver dignified? Answer that! Ha!"

"Because it's _my_ code name, numb nuts."

"Oh, and that instantly makes it cool?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"No I do!"

"ME!"

"Me times infinity! Ha! Infinity is the highest and you can't pass it!"

"Me times infinity squared!" Pietro snapped. "Ah-ha! Quicksilver the smartest mutant alive triumphs over the swamp boy again!"

"Fuck," Todd folded his arms and scowled.

"There's always something 'like' fire. Firecracker maybe?" Pietro suggested.

"Too long winded," Lance answered.

"You dick!" Pietro snapped, "it's only got one more syllable than your's or mine!"

"What about Flame?" Freddy asked.

"How about 'Lame,' " Pietro snapped.

"Hey!" Todd said, "don't be mad at Fred just because your idea sucked."

"My idea did _not_ suck! It was the _best_ idea!"

"Phoenix," Lance tried the name on his tongue.

"Ember."

"Heat."

"Blaze."

"Firestarter," Pietro snickered.

"Pyromaniac!" Lance crowed.

"Guys!" Toby objected.

"We could call him Arizona," Freddy said.

"Why?" Pietro asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, it's a desert. And deserts are hot."

"I NAME YOU PRISCILLA!" Pietro yelled, leaping to his feet, "QUEEN OF THE DESERT!"

"He can be Mitzy!" Lance crowed, collapsing laughing.

"No, no," Todd laughed, "Felicia!"

"Wankers," Toby muttered, folding his arms tight over his chest. "The pack of them. Immature fucking wankers."

"Okay, okay," Lance grinned, wiping tears from his eyes. "We're serious now."

"Well, as serious as we can get," Pietro nodded.

"We need something short, sweet and to the point," Todd said.

"What about Coal?" Toby asked cautiously.

"Coal," Pietro tried it out. "I like it."

"Me too," Lance nodded.

"Right," Pietro said, "I dub thee Coal, the new member who has been here a long time but this is his code name made up now, a Brotherhood mutant!"

"Yahoo!" Todd punched a fist into the air.

"Now. Let us christen your new code name by bombing the X-Mansion!" Lance yelled.

"FUCK YES!" Pietro grinned. "Onward mutant sooooooollllllllldiers!"

- - - -

Ha ha! Suspence! You have to wait till the next chapter now don't you? *grins evilly* don't worry. It will come soon. ^_~


	2. And the fun begins...

Disclaimer: Own Toby. Yadda yadda. As if you haven't heard this a million times.

A/N - The next part! Ooh how exciting! Some real stuff is gonna happen now.

The X-Men sat about the dining table consuming their large dinner. Outside, the X-Mansion's expansive gardens were cloaked in darkness. A sudden blur, barely visible, sped through the gardens and back to the gate.

Pietro grinned as he shoved the gates open. "All clear guys. Their snacking at the moment so no chance of getting caught."

"Right," Lance nodded grimly. He turned to the rest of the Brotherhood. "Men, we are now entering enemy territory. It will be dangerous and some of you may get caught. But it's a sacrifice, I, am willing to make."

"_What!?!_" Pietro hissed.

"Gotcha," Lance grinned.

"Ha ha very funny. I've never heard a joke so dry in my life," Pietro snorted.

"Shut up."

"No really. If there was a King of dry jokes, you, would be it."

"Okay Pietro I get the picture."

"If _I_ was the ocean, and you touched me - "

"SHUT UP!"

"Just proving a point."

"Well you don't need to," Lance snapped. "Now you made me loose my place." He thumbed through a small bundle of cards he had produced from a pocket in his costume. 

"Are those _cue cards_!?!" Pietro asked.

"Noooooo," Lance said slowly as he avoided eye contact.

"They are!" Pietro snatched them out of Lance's hand. " 'We may be seen as the 'bad guys' but we know that we deserve better' oh my god would you look at this. It goes on for ages."

"Look," Lance snapped, grabbing the cards back, "so you want a pep-talk or not?"

"Not," the rest of the Brotherhood chorused.

"Fine," Lance sniffed. "I _was_ going to tell you how wonderful you guys were and how I was proud to have you in my team and - "

"Actually, a pep-talk is sounding pretty good," Pietro grinned, "especially the part about how wonderful we are. Well about how wonderful I am. Especially me. Forget the others. "

"Thanks," Todd said dryly.

"Let's just kick some X-Geek tail!" Freddy whooped.

"Alright!" 

"Not so loud!" Toby hissed.

"Oh relax Coal," Pietro grinned, slapping Toby on the back. "We do this all the time. It'll be a breeze. And you _will_ have fun. Trust me on that one."

"Brotherhood ready?" Lance asked.

"Yeah!" Todd shouted.

"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" Pietro yelled as he sped up the path ahead of his comrades.

"Right," Pietro whispered as he and Toby sat crouched under one of the large bay windows that were placed around the X-Men's dining room. "First, firearms."

He reached across to the sling bag Toby had over his shoulder and pulled out a number of firecrackers. Quick as a wink he sped about, placing a set at each window along the South side of the building. He skidded to a halt beside Toby's still crouched form and gave a wicked grin. "Now the fun starts."

"Pietro....." Toby whispered.

"What?" Pietro frowned, glancing at Toby.

"Are you _sure_ we won't get caught?"

"Of course I'm not sure!" Pietro hissed, "that's what makes it so much fun! Now come on."

The two boys rose to light the first set of firecrackers when a shadow passed over the window.

"Shit!" Pietro yelped, shoving Toby to the ground. The two mutants held their breath as the shadow stopped at the window, and looked out into the night. The stature told them that the person hadn't seen them but was merely looking out into the darkness. One small move from them however would cause them to be sighted. 

Toby glanced at Pietro as they lay in the dirt. Quicksilver's upturned face was bathed in the light from the house, his eyes focused on the shadow. Toby could feel the speed demon's muscles tense, ready to rush off if it became apparent that they had been spotted. Pietro's right arm lay across Toby's shoulders, keeping him down. At this close proximity, Toby could smell Pietro's cologne, icy and inticing despite the subtle aromas of the earth about them.

Pietro cast a sharp glance and Toby, his sapphire eyes glinting. "Stop it," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stop what?"

"I know you're having dirty thoughts."

"I am not!" Toby blushed bright scarlet.

"Oh yeah, well why do you sound like a dog on heat? You can't tell me I'm not getting you hot."

"You.......arrrrgh," Toby snarled.

"Ha! So you _where_ having dirty thoughts." 

Toby cast a glance up at the window. The shadow had moved on so he sat up and looked Pietro full in the face. "I didn't say that!"

"Toby you dirty little slut," Pietro grinned wolfishly.

"_Slut_!?!" Toby yelled. "_ME_ A _SLUT!?!"_

"SHHHH!" Pietro slapped a hand over Toby's mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Jamie asked, looking up from his dinner.

"No," Scott frowned, looking up. "What's the matter Jamie?"

"I swear I just heard something," Jamie said.

"Don't be silly," Xavier smiled patiently at the youngest mutant, "now eat your dinner Jamie or it'll get cold."

"I can't believe this," Lance sighed in bliss, "I'm in Kitty's room. Kitty's!"

"Yes, you've said that about 10 times now," Todd rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe they haven't heard us," Freddy shook his head in amazement. "What, do they have sound proof walls or something?"

"_I_ can't believe they just left that window open," Todd said. He looked around the girl's room and glanced back at Lance who was lying on Kitty's bed in a state of bliss. "I'm going next door Lance, you coming?"

"Hmmm?" Lance looked up dreamily.

"Are. You. Coming. Next. Door?" 

"Sure, why not?" Lance smiled and he leapt to his feet.

The three mutants entered the room next door. "Ooh, looks promising," Todd grinned, rubbing his hands together. He glanced at the first bed. A picture of Jamie with what appeared to be his mother was placed on the table beside it. "Three guesses who this belongs to," Todd grinned.

Lance opened the desk of drawers and rummaged through them. He paused suddenly and a small smile spread over his face. "What have we here?" Lance grinned. "Cigarettes? Naughty, naughty Jamie!" 

"Where!?!" Todd hopped to Lance's side. "Oh-ho! Nice!" Todd grinned. "Wouldn't Cueball be impressed if he found out about this?"

"He'd blow his top that's for sure," Lance said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He pulled out four more then stuck the rest of them back into the sock drawer.

"Whatcha do that for?" Todd frowned. "Why don't you just take the rest yo?"

"Because," Lance shrugged. "It probably took him ages to work up the courage to try buy them. That or he asked someone else too. Either way it was too much work for me to just take them all. Besides, an X-Geek that ain't such a geek? I'm not gonna stop that trend."

"Too true," Freddy nodded wisely.

"Now let's see what else...."

KRRRACK-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The thundering sound made ever member of the X-Men jump. Jubilee gave a little squeal and Kurt teleported in an uncontrolled reaction to the loud sound.

"What in blazes was that!?!" Kurt yelped from his new position on the other side of the room. Outside each window was a multitude of shimmering light.

"It's thah Brotherhood boys ahgain," Rogue growled. "Ah thought thay'd learned thah're lesson." 

"Again?" Bobby frowned.

"Yup," Evan said, "they do this all the time. Last they tried it was the 4th of July."

A strong whirlwind hit the stunned X-Men at full speed and suddenly, as if appearing out of mid-air; Pietro stood on the dinner table.

"Awww, you guys started without me," Pietro sniffed.

"Darn it Pietro get off our table!" Scott yelled.

"Tut tut tut," Pietro wagged a finger, "it's Quicksilver, Shades. Ooh and what are you having for dinner? Chicken! Good choice! Mind if I help myself? Course you don't."

"I'll teach you to steal our food," Jubilee growled.

"Yipes!" Pietro yelped as a multitude of tiny hot sparks exploded at his feet. His yelp was quickly met by a returning one.

"Oww," Jubilee rubbed her rear ruefully, "that hurt!" 

She turned to see Toby leaning against the door frame. He had one hand extended towards Jubilee in the shape of a gun, the index finger smoking a little.

"Hey," Toby smiled brilliantly.

"Toby _what_ are you doing!?!" Jean hissed, rising from her seat.

"It isn't Toby Red," Pietro said, zipping to her side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "it's Coal. And this is our party so please: sit down." He gave Jean a shove that sent her straight back into her chair.

"Don't shove her Pietro!" Scott growled, turning towards the speed demon. A wolfish grin spread over Pietro's lips.

"X-MEN LOOK OUT!" Xavier shouted.

Too late.

In a flurry of silly string, party hats and duct tape Pietro sped about the room. The end result had each X-Man sitting duct taped to a chair, wearing a happy party hat or a mop of silly string. Logan had a small, pink whistle stuck in his mouth.

"That's better," Pietro said.

Kitty phased through the tape easily, and gave an angry little stamp as she pulled the silly string off her head. "Pietro you jerk!" she snapped, "that was like, _so_ not funny!"

Logan spat the whistle out of his mouth and growled low in the back of his throat. Kurt teleported in a puff of smoke only to reappear swearing and cursing.

"OWW! O GOTT! WHY DID I DO THAT!"

"Aww, poor fuzzy," Pietro grinned, "did the duct tape stick to your fur?"

"No,"Kurt said, feeling slightly embarrassed that I hadn't thought that that exact thing would even happen.

"Enough!" Logan growled, "ELF! GET ME OUT!" 

"Right away mine Herr," Kurt gulped, teleporting to Logan's side.

"Eeep!" Pietro gave a small squeak, "Wolverine on the loose. Coal let's scram!" 

"Wait Pi - " Before Toby could finish the sentence Pietro had snatched Toby up and sped out of the room.

Logan cut the X-Men's bonds quickly, then turned in the direction Pietro and Toby had just taken. "X-Men, lets fan out."

"ALRIGHT!" Jamie whooped.

"Not you Jamie," Xavier placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But Professor," Jamie wailed.

"None of the new students are going," Logan growled. "I don't want to have to be watching your backs. Now X-Men, let's go."

- - -

Next chapter will be coming shortly! Sorry, I know I don't normally do this in chapters but I've got a _ton _of school work and I've already had enough lunchtime detentions for not doing it. I hope you don't mind too much. It's better than nothing anyway! Ciao, Becs ^_^


	3. Split up

A/N - Okay next part. And thank you 'me!' I feel so privileged to have such wonderful fans! *gives her biggest grin* Wow. Thanks a bunch. I'm glad you consider Toby and Mel not part of the Mary-Sues. I feel exactly the same way and it's a great honour for me as a writer to have made some really loved and believable characters! 

"Ooff," Lance gasped as Pietro rounded a corner and ran straight into him. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Logan's pissed!" Pietro said breathlessly. "I mean _really_ - ooh is that a cigarette?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell did you get a cigarette from around here and more importantly where's mine?"

"Jamie," Todd grinned, peeping over Lance's shoulder.

"Nice," Pietro smirked, snatching the cigarette from Lance's fingers and taking a drag, "maybe Multiple ain't so bad."

"Guys, are you forgetting that we have a _seriously pissed off Wolverine on our tails!?!_" Toby yelled, his voice growing gradually louder.

"WE WHAT!?!" Lance yelped.

"Ahh, yeah," Pietro ducked his head, "my bad. Sorry Lance."

"Arrgh!" Lance snarled, reaching for Pietro's neck, "sometimes I could just.......strangle you!"

"Try it and I'll set my guard dog on you," Pietro said, zipping behind Toby and pushing Toby's head up by the chin with one hand.

"Ah-haaaa," Toby gave a small sigh and a dopey, dreamy look passed over his face as Pietro's fingers pressed against his skin.

"God!" Pietro rolled his eyes, "I know I'm irresistible, but damn it Toby do you _have_ to do that!?!"

"Hmm?" Toby blinked and turned his dreamy, ice-blue eyes on Pietro.

"Oh God!" Todd yelped, "I think I just heard something."

"Like what?" Lance asked.

"LIKE AN ANGRY, HAIRY X-GEEK TRAINER!"

"BREAK!" Pietro yelled.

Logan rushed into the hall to a chorus of slamming doors. He growled deep in his throat and wrenched open the first door.

"That was close," Todd gasped. "Too close."

"I'll say," Freddy panted, "where are we anyway?"

The two teenagers looked up and about the large open room.

"Uh-oh.........." Todd said.

"DUCK!" Freddy yelled.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Todd yelped, leaping out of the way, "WE'RE IN THE DANGER ROOM! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

"Do you think we lost him?" Pietro asked.

"Ooh-er," Lance moaned, "you ever realise how very much like an out of control rollarcoaster you are when you freak out at super speed?"

"No," Pietro frowned, "what the hell are talking about? Rollarcoaster?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lance groaned, placing a hand over his mouth.

"Well, do it over there......away from me."

"Oh that's nice," Lance said, "never mind the fact that you just made your friend sick by going _nuts_; just shove him off to the side and make sure he pukes out of sight. Well I think I'll just puke right on your _feet_!"Lance began to make hacking noises as he walked towards Pietro.

"Ahh! Get away!"

"NO! I'm going to barf on your feet whether you like it or not!"

"Don't-touch-me-DON'T-TOUCH-ME-_DON'T-TOUCH-ME!_" Pietro yelled, zipping away from Lance as he walked towards the speed demon making barfing noises. Suddenly, Pietro came to an abrupt halt, in exactly the same way a cat does, with no extra forward momentum just a dead halt from a fast run. In a tenth of a second he was at Lance's side, a hand pressed over his mouth.

"Shh!" Pietro hissed.

"Wha?" came Lance's muffled reply.

"I think I heard something." 

"Pietro?" Toby called out cautiously as he peered around the door. "Lance? Todd? Freddy?" No answer came. Toby moved out slowly and he tried even more cautiously, "Mr. Logan?"

Still nothing.

Toby wandered further into the room and looked about.The room had one bed, and a large mirrored dressing table, covered in make-up. A picture of Scott and Jean sat on one side whilst the year book photo of Toby sat in the middle, framed in a silver heart. Toby raised an eyebrow and walked further into the room.

__

'This is so weird,' Toby thought as he picked up the framed photo, _'she's got a framed photo of me. I don't know why she keeps doing this. Do I send out signals? Straight people are mental.'_

Toby put the photo back on the dresser. Beside the frame was a red, leather bound book with it's small clasp undone. Toby raised his eyebrows and picked it up. Opening it he read:

__

The Diary Of Jean Grey 

A small smile spread over Toby's lips. He flicked through to the most recent entry and began to read:

'_Dear Diary,_

Today was such a wonderful day. I woke up and the sun was shining, the birds were singing and it was a school day! I also knew I would be seeing Toby today because I have chemistry with him. You know, I had the most wonderful dream about him last night. I dreamt that he had joined the X-Men and would no longer associate himself with those Brotherhood boys; and that he was absolutely devoted to me, which meant -'

"Ooh-err," Toby made a disgusted noise and stuck his tongue out as he held the book away, almost as if it had acquired a nasty smell. He held the book in one hand as he reached into his satchel bag and pulled out a pen. He then began to write underneath:

'_Dream Analysis by Dr. Sugmund Freud:_

The talk about lack of communication in which "Toby," 'does not associate himself with those Brotherhood boys,' suggests that you are can be a jealous person and like to dance naked under the full moon. The talk of two opposing teams tells me that one day all your hair will fall out and you will become as bald as Professor Xavier himself. The boy you mention is a symbol of your overwhelming desire to stay true to your emotions and finally take that step, get the operation and become no longer Jean, but Jeremy Grey.' 

Toby slammed the diary shut and placed it back on the dresser.

"Right," Toby said, "now that that's done, time to find the guys."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Todd gasped as he leant on Freddy, out of breath, 'that was close. Too close."

"Hey, neat!" Freddy said, stepping towards a shiny, black B.B Gun that sat on the desk in front of them.

"Wooah!" Todd yelped as his prop disappeared and he fell to the floor with a crash. 'Oww. Fred, why'd you do that?"

"Look Todd," Freddy turned around, the gun in his hands. An evil smile played on his lips, "we got ourselves a weapon. And plastic bullets."

"Alright!" Todd whooped.

"And what do we do with weapons?"

"Uhh..."

"We go on a safari!" Freddy grinned.

"Huzzah!" Todd crowed, "and what pray tell is on the safari agenda?"

"X-Geeks of course."

"Excellent," Todd cackled as he rubbed his hands together. 

"Wolverine has gone like, totally mental," Kitty said to Kurt as they wandered the gardens in search of the Brotherhood.

"Tell me about it!" Kurt said, "I've not seen him this angry since the incident with the X-Jet."

"Do you think we'll like, find any of them?" Kitty asked as she peered behind a bush.

"Nein," Kurt answered, "they've probably run by now. You know how they are. None of their attacks on the X-Mansion have worked so far."

Behind the two X-Men Pietro shot out of a bush his arms raised as if to strangle Kurt. Lance shot up beside him and dragged him back down in a minor, silent struggle.

"So like, how long do you think this search will go on for?"

"Not too much longer. Logan should cool down soon - " Behind Kurt, Kitty's yelp was stifled as Pietro grabbed hold of her, slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her into the undergrowth " - but I could be wrong," Kurt continued. "What do you think Kitty?.........Kitty?.......KITTY!" 

- - -

Oooh! What will happen next!?! To tell you the truth I don't even know. It'll depend where the story takes me. Oh, if anyone wants a pic of Toby in battle costume just put your e-mail in the review. Till the next chapter; Becs.


	4. Let's get moving!

"We are now searching for the 'X-Geeks' in uncharted territory," Todd commentated in his best Crocodile Hunter voice, "we have spotted one of the species in the garden below and woooooheee! Is she a bigun!"

Down below Rogue kicked at a stone. "Ah don't know wha ah even botha," she muttered, "it's not like we're eva gonna find tham anyway."

"I'm going to try and get a closer look," Todd said. "Now be careful, we don't want to alarm her."

Freddy and Todd crawled through the undergrowth on their stomachs, taking quick peeps every now and then to check their prey's position.

"Alright," Todd continued his bad Australian accent, "we're going to tranquillise this beauty and tag her. Are you ready Terry?"

"Why am I the wife?" Freddy asked.

"Because dogs don't have opposable thumbs and I'm already Steve," Todd answered.

"Oh. Carry on then."

"Ready Terry?"

"Ready."

"Aim and FIRE!"

"OWW! What in tarnation was that!?!"

"What are you doing?" Todd hissed, "you were supposed to hit the birdhouse above her."

"Oh."

"Who's out thar? Is that you Pietro? If it is ah swear ah'll - " Rogue's rant was cut short as the birdhouse hit her on the head, knocking her out.

Todd rushed to her side. "Look at the size of this one! What a gorgeous animal! You'll notice the strange facial coloration's on her lips and eyes. Now this, is to attract a potential mate. The colours chosen by the X-Geek species depend on the mate they want to attract. The mating rituals of this Goth strain of the species is a bizarre and beautiful dance. Now you see, when she wishes to attract a potential mate she will initially turn on it. As the male comes closer she will scream and yell at it whilst waving her arms over the top of her head. It's a very touching sight. But isn't this one a beaut Terry?"

"She certainly is Steve."

"Wonderful," Todd smiled. "Now we'll just put her back where we found her," at this Todd replaced the birdhouse and placed a few leaves artistically across Rogue's body. "Aww, doesn't she look peaceful back in her natural environment? Let's leave her to rest."

"What's our next animal Steve?" Freddy asked.

"Well, it's always a surprise here in the outback, but I think our next one could be the ever impressive Cyclops. But don't be fooled by his appearance Terry. His bark is worse than his bite."

Toby ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

__

'Where the **hell** are they!?!' he thought. _'This is stupid. I'm walking around in circles and getting nowhere!'_

He paused outside another bedroom from which a soft light glowed. The door to the room was open, showing two beds, one slightly rumpled. Toby yawned despite himself. Glancing up and down the corridor he wandered into the room. A laptop sat beside the rumpled bed and a picture of Kitty with her parents was placed next to it. Across the room Rogue scowled out of a photo of the old X-Men members. Toby smiled. That was Rogue. Always at odds with her team members.

A sick feeling hit Toby's stomach as once again the slightly panicked wondering of where Pietro and the guys (especially Pietro), had got to. He sat down with a quiet thump on the bed; his elbows resting on his knees as his chin rested in his palms. He yawned again. The sleep that had been lying quietly at the back of his mind had crept forward and was sitting thick and heavy just behind his eyes. For a small moment he wondered where the sleep had come from. Then he remembered the 'All Night Table Tennis Tournament' they'd had just the night before. The lack of sleep from that hectic night (which he'd won), plus the added ache of using his power a bit more than he was used to was making it very hard to keep his eyes open. Yawning again Toby stretched out onto Kitty's bed.

__

'I'll only sleep a few minutes,' Toby promised himself, _'then I'll continue looking for the guys.'_

Second later, Toby McGivin was fast asleep, one arm hanging limply over the bed's edge.

"Pietro like, what do you think you're doing!?!" Kitty yelled as soon as Pietro had released her from his grip.

"Don't be angry with us Kitty," Lance pleaded, "please?"

"I'm like, not angry with you Lance."

"Fine. Pick favourites," Pietro sniffed. "I bet you were happy we dragged you away from the clutches of that boring German hairball."

"Well...." Kitty began, covering the small smile that was fast spreading over her face with her right hand.

"I knew it!" Pietro smirked. "I can recognise a damsel in distress any day!"

"Okay," Kitty admitted, "maybe I _was_ like, a little bored. But you shouldn't have done that anyway."

"Alright," Pietro smiled. He sped to Kitty's side and gave her a charming smile. "Kiss and make up?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Lance roared, rushing at Pietro, hands outstretched.

"Oh fucking hell Lance," Pietro snapped, dodging Lance easily, "get a grip."

"Lance like, calm down," Kitty said, resting a gentle hand on the furious senior's chest as she gazed up at him with her blue eyes, "we weren't really going to kiss. Right Pietro?"

"Speak for yourself Pryde. I was looking forward to a little kitty sugar."

Kitty shot him a warning glance. She turned back to Lance. "Please Lance? Calm down. For me?"

Lance's face softened as he glanced down at Kitty's face. "Okay Kitty. For you I won't give Pietro the pounding he so richly deserves." At this he glared at Pietro. Pietro stuck out his tongue.

Lance ignored him and turned back to Kitty. He gave a goofy smile and Kitty smiled back. It seemed to Lance that she was the most beautiful and caring person he'd ever met. Kitty's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"AHHH! IT'S WOLVERINE!"

"WHERE!?!" Lance yelped, leaping away from Kitty guiltily.

"Nowhere," Pietro said calmly, "I just couldn't stand the whole mushy, goo-goo eyed thing that was going on. Now, if you would be so kind as to take your mind off Pryde here for 5 seconds, hard as it may be, we have to find the two T's and the big F. Now let's get moving!" As Pietro finished his little speech Kitty began to move off. "Uh-uh-ahhhh!" Pietro sped to Kitty's side and grabbed hold of her wrist. "You stay with us. You're gonna play navigator. Okay sugar?"

"I like,_ so_ will not!" Kitty snapped.

"Well, okay," Pietro shrugged, "but I'd hate to think what would happen to Toby if Logan found him before us............."

Kitty chewed her bottom lip for a second and cast a glance at Lance.

"Or, alternatively, if Logan found us and we didn't have a hostage, Lance here could get in a pretty bad way."

'Okay fine," Kitty gave in, "I'll help. I wouldn't want anything to like, happen to Lance......or Toby."

"How kind of you," Pietro smiled. "Now, to the X-Mansion!"

"We're back Professor," Scott said as he and Jean walked back into the dining room. 'We didn't find them. I think they've gone."

"Very good Scott," Xavier nodded. "I'll wait here for the rest of the group. Can you and Jean take the new recruits up to their rooms?"

"Sure Professor. No sweat."

Jean was walking to her room when she heard a soft sigh from Kitty's room.

"Kitty?" Jean frowned, "is that you?" She pushed the door open.

Toby shifted in his sleep as if response to the opening door and snuggled deeper into the pillow. 

Jean walked to Toby's side. She sat down softly on the bed and leaned down over him. For a moment she studied his face then she reached out and brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes. 

"Toby..." she whispered into his ear.

"Huhwha!?!" Toby shot straight up, his ice-blue eyes wide in panicked fright, a hand clutched to his chest. His dark ebony hair was in disarray, giving him a cute 'bed' look.

"Hi Toby," Jean smiled coyly.

Toby blinked and turned to look at her. The panicked look got worse and he managed to squeak out, "Jean!" 

- - - 

Ooh! What is that evil, evil Jean Grey going to do to Toby? And what will happen in the Safari? Will Lance and Pietro find the rest of the guys with the help of Kitty? God, cliff-hangers are great. ^_^


	5. Stay away from him! He's mine!

A/N - For the person who asked. Yes. Toby is gay. Anyway, here's the next part.

Jean smiled.

"Hey.........you," Toby raised a slender and sceptical eyebrow at the red head.

"You look cute when you're asleep," Jean smiled brilliantly.

Toby blanched and edged a little further away, grabbing a handful of Kitty's sheets and holding them to his chest like a make-shift shield.

"I'm sorry. That was probably weird," Jean said, brushing her hair off her face.

"No," Toby quipped sarcastically, "you don't say?" 

"So......." Jean said, toying with the fabric of Kitty's blankets. "What do you want to do?" She gave Toby a look that left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination of what _she_ wanted to do.

"Ohhhhh no!" Toby leapt to his feet, dragging sheets with him, "no fear! I know what you're thinking and you can stop right there!"

"What do you mean?" Jean asked innocently. "Oh Toby, you don't have to play at being cute and shy," Jean stood and walked towards Toby. Toby promptly began to back away. Jean followed. "We're both adults here. And we _both_ know what we want."

Suddenly Toby felt wall against his back.

"We do?" Toby gulped, trying to keep away from Jean as she pressed against him. The sheets from Kitty's bed still lay between them, clutched in Toby's hands.

"Sure we do," Jean smiled. She was inches from Toby's face, a small smile playing on her perfectly glossed lips.

"Jean, I don't think you should - " Toby was cut short as Jean's lips came in contact with his. 

__

'HELP!' Toby's brain screamed, _'she's nuts! Psycho! Oh please, if there is a God let him come now! SAVE M - Oh god. Hand moving down! PIETRO HELP!'_

Somewhere in the X-Mansion Pietro, who had been ahead of Lance and Kitty, wobbled slightly on his feet. He fell heavily against a wall, a hand pressed to his head.

"Oh my God!" Kitty gasped, "is Pietro alright?"

Lance rushed to his friend's side, Kitty close behind.

"Ohh, my head," Pietro moaned, rubbing his temples tenderly.

"What?" Lance asked.

"Jean was mind fucking," Pietro growled. "The bitch."

"What'd she do?" Lance frowned.

"It hurt," Pietro snapped, "that's what matters isn't it? And then she - " Pietro stopped suddenly, and his sapphire eyes widened. "Oh God," Pietro said, "Toby!"

"What?" Kitty frowned, "what do you mean 'Toby?'"

But Pietro was gone. 

"Do doo do," Todd hummed the Mission Impossible theme tune softly as he and Freddy tip-toed from room to room in their 'professional' military style.

"Dodadoooooo....dodadoooooo........doo doo," Freddy joined in happily, the B.B Gun raised in true Tom Cruise style.

"Enemy sighted," Todd said.

"I shee them Miss Moneypenny," Freddy continued in a Sean Connery accent as he lay next to Todd, the tip of the gun poking between the banisters of the stairs. 

"That James Bond," Todd frowned, "not Ethan Hunt."

"I know. I like 007 better."

"But Ethan had the cool cars," Todd hissed.

"Bond's were better. And he had more famous lines. 'Shaken. Not stirred.' An instant classic."

"Ethan's theme tune was better."

"Yeah," Freddy nodded. "But a theme tune doesn't make the man."

"Well, anyway," Todd whispered, "maybe we should get back to the job at hand?"

"Certainly."

"The fire."

Down below Kurt and Evan were talking, Kurt's voice rising to an almost hysterical pitch.

"I'm telling you Evan, I turned around and she was gone! Vanished!"

"Look man, she probably just got bored of your yabbering. _Relax_ okay? She'll be fine."

"I can't rela - Oww!" Kurt rubbed the back of his head and looked around the room. 

"What?" Evan asked. He jumped suddenly and yelped, slapping a hand to his butt.

"BANZAI!" came the cry from the stairs as Freddy and Todd leapt towards them.

"AHHHHH!" Evan and Kurt yelled in terror. Kurt teleported in a puff of sulphur, leaving Evan behind.

"KURT YOU JACKASS!" Evan managed before Freddy landed on top of him and he disappeared.

"Cool," Todd grinned as Freddy stood up, "Evan pancakes."

Evan groaned and began to stand slowly, the bone casing he'd pulled over himself melting back into his skin.

"AHH! It's still alive!" Todd yelped.

"Take your shoe off!" Freddy said.

"What?"

"Remember Lance?" Freddy asked.

"Ohhhh," Todd said slowly realisation dawning. Then he grinned. "That was a fun day." Todd whipped off his shoe and flashed his foot underneath Evan's nose. Evan promptly fainted.

"Nice work Toddy Chan," Freddy grinned.

"Yeah," Todd grinned, "no one can beat the Bubble Fu master." His eyes widened suddenly, and sparked mischievously. "Come one Freddy. I got an idea."

The door to Kitty and Rogue's bedroom flew open with such a bang Jean leapt about two feet into the air.

"THREESOME!" Pietro yelled, leaping between Toby and Jean and kissing Jean hard.

"What are you doing!?!" Jean yelled, pushing Pietro back so hard he fell against Toby.

"Did I do that?" Pietro feigned innocence. "Bad mouth. Bad." He gently smacked the side of his face.

"You are such a jerk Maximoff," Jean snapped.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your date rape?" Pietro said, his voice suddenly cold.

"What?" Jean frowned.

"Jesus Grey, for a telepathic mutant with an A+ average you are such a dumb shit! Toby _doesn't_ like you. He never will because you do crapp like this. You're pushy and nasty and you never listen to him. _And _you make him uncomfortable and uneasy. So _I _suggest you step off bitch."

Jean was speechless. For a moment she just looked at Pietro, stunned. Then her eyes flicked to Toby's, where he stood behind Pietro as if in shelter from a blow.

"Toby.......?" she said cautiously.

Toby just turned his head to the left, hiding his eyes from Jean's gaze.

"Chin up Princess Perfect," Pietro smiled. "You've still got Duncan. Or Scott. Hell, maybe some day Toby will warm to you," he flashed a wolfish grin that meant one thing to Jean and something else to Toby. "We'll just be going now. I hope you like this room."

"What?" Jean said, her head coming up like a startled deer.

"Too late," came Pietro's voice as the door slammed shut and a slight but definite _click_ could be heard.

"PIETRO! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Jean yelled, banging her fists against the strong wood. "PIETRO! PIETRO!?!"

__

'Trust Pietro to run off,' Lance thought, kicking at the wall. _'What the hell did he mean by "Jean's mind fucking" anyway?'_

"Are you alright Lance?" Kitty asked gently, laying a hand on the senior's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lance smiled. "I'm glad you're here though Kitty. You make this whole rotten mess worth it."

"Really?" Kitty asked, her eyes going slightly misty.

Lance took Kitty in his arms and smiled softly. "Really."

The two moved closer, their eyes closing as their lips got closer......

"Aww, Christ Lance! Get a room!" 

The two teenagers leapt apart, startled. Todd and Freddy had just rounded a corner. Todd was hiding his eyes beneath his arm. Freddy was smiling in a fatherly-like manner.

"My big, bad leader all grown up and in love," Freddy sniffed, wiping away imaginary tears. He turned to Todd, "do you have a tissue?"

Lance blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head in the way he tended to do when he was embarrassed. "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough," Todd made gagging noises.

"I am like, _so_ embarrassed," Kitty blushed.

"Hey Lance," Todd said, ignoring Kitty, "we got a plan. Wanna help out?"

"Sure," Lance shrugged.

"Great," Freddy grinned. He paused and looked at Kitty. "Ahhh, what about her though?"

"Drag her along," Todd said, "she'll know where the bubble bath stuff is. Plus Lance won't whine then. He'll be _happy_."

"Hey!" Lance barked.

- - -

Intrigued?


	6. Getting warmer.....

"This is weird," Lance said as he watched Todd grab bottle after bottle of bubble bath and drop them into the bag Freddy was now holding.

"It's not," Todd retorted.

"It is. It's like that bubble incident with you and Pietro all over again."

"Come on Lance," Kitty grinned brilliantly as she grabbed a bottle of Amara's expensive bath foam, "like, lighten up. This is going to be like, _so_ much fun!"

"You mean you _like_ this plan!?!" Lance gaped.

"Like, sure," Kitty beamed. "It's different and exciting."

"See Lance," Todd sniffed, "your girlfriend understands."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kitty and Lance chorused.

"Pff, yeah right. And when we met you in the corridor you were just making sure neither of you had food in your teeth."

Kitty cast a shy glance at Lance and blushed, giggling shyly.

"That's all of it in this bathroom," Freddy said, closing the bag.

"Anymore anywhere else?" Todd asked Kitty.

"Oh, there's Ororo's but I don't think we should like, risk it."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Logan's still like, out there," Kitty answered.

"Good point," Lance agreed quickly, "let's just do this plan thing."

"Alright."

"I don't know where Lance is anymore," Pietro said as he peered around the corner, "but chances are he and Kitty have gone to find an empty room somewhere." He turned and flashed Toby a quick grin.The grin faded when he caught the look on Toby's face. "What?"

"Oh Pietro...." Toby began.

"What?" Pietro said, his voice suddenly suspicious.

"Why do you immediately sound suspicious?" Toby frowned.

"Well, when a guy like you goes 'oh Pietro' in a voice that's all 'god I would like to fuck you right now' I tend to get suspicious," Pietro snapped.

"Pietro how could you!?!" Toby stammered, "sometimes I just, arrrgh!" And with that Toby sat down on the floor with a thump, his head between his knees.

"Toby?" Pietro asked cautiously. He knelt down beside the ebony-haired mutant and tried to gain eye contact.

"Go. Away," Toby's voice was muffled. It shook slightly.

"Hey. Hey I'm sorry Tobes," Pietro said. "I was _way_ outta line. I didn't think. What _were_ you going to say?" He smiled awkwardly. "Jesus Toby don't _cry_."

"I'm not," Toby's answer was quick, sharp, "and I was just going to say thanks for rescuing me." 

"Well....uhhh.....that's okay," Pietro said, still feeling awkward.

Toby gave a barely audible sniff and he looked up. Pietro could only see one ice-blue eye; the other was hidden behind Toby's arms, which were wrapped around his knees. "How did you know where I was?"

"Jean showed me," Pietro answered.

"What?"

"I don't think she meant to. She kinda lost control or something. I heard your voice in my head and I dunno," Pietro shrugged, "I just knew."

"Well thank you," Toby said softly.

"No problem," Pietro grinned. "Still friends?" He offered a hand.

"Still friends," Toby beamed, taking Pietro hand.

Pietro stood and tugged Toby to his feet. "We've gotta go find Lance, Todd and Fred. Especially with Wolvie on the lookout and eager for our Brotherhood hides."

"Are you sure no one will come in here?" Lance hissed, "it's kinda a high-traffic area."

"Will you _shhhh_!" Todd snapped.

"I'm sorry but - "

__

"What do you boys think you're doing!?!"

Kitty and the Brotherhood boys spun around, startled and frightened by the deep voice.

"_Pietro_!?! Jesus you smart ass son of a bitch!" Lance gasped.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Todd snapped.

Pietro leaned against the wall in fits of laughter. "G-God," he gasped between laughter, "you sh-should have seen your f-face Lance!"

"Ha ha," Lance snapped, "bet you won't be laughing when I'm done with yours."

"I'll pretend you just said something both civil and flattering," Pietro shot back calmly as he breezed past Lance. "Whatcha doing Toad?"

"Plan," Todd grinned.

"What've we got here?" Pietro said, "bubble bath, sheets, cheese-wizz, cherry bombs, smoke bombs, footspa. Nice Todd. Very nice." The speed demon's eyes flickered with barely contained mischief. "Need help?"

"You betcha."

"Let's get going ten. Where were you planning on dropping this baby?"

"Rec room."

"Plan on getting the X-Geeks in?"

"Uhhh......" Todd paused.

"How about..........live bait?" Pietro asked, his eyes lighting on Kitty. 


	7. Cheese whizz hair and white sheet cocoon...

A/N - Sorry this took so long. I had a ton of school work to do. This is the final chapter! Everything has come into play. :p Huzzah! Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Now Kitty, darling," Pietro grinned as he arranged the ropes that tied Kitty to her chair just so. "I want to be able to see some real emotion. I want to be able to _believe_ that you actually _are_ in danger. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Kitty grinned.

"Brilliant," Pietro beamed. He gave a little wriggle on the spot. "Ooh, you look so _cute_ like that."

"Oh Pietro, stop it," Kitty giggled.

"I can't help it," Pietro said, "You're so cute I could kiss you."

"But you won't," Lance growled into Pietro's ear.

"Well, I've got to kiss someone now," Pietro smirked as he eyed Kitty, "I've got that warm fuzzy feeling inside."

"Kiss Toby," Lance said, shoving Pietro into the slender teen."

"Funny," Pietro said dryly as he pushed himself off Toby. "Alright Kitty-cat. Whenever you're ready."

Scott yawned as he shuffled down the corridor. He hoped that the rest of the X-Men would turn up from that patrol soon so he could get changed and just get to sleep.

"PIETRO LET ME OUT! YOU JERK! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL OUT THERE! Okay you're probably not BUT STILL! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT! PIETROO-OH!"Jean yelped as Scott opened Kitty's locked door. She fell heavily against him, the door she had been thumping loudly having vanished.

"Jean?" Scott asked, "are you okay?"

"No!" Jean yelled. "Do I _look_ okay Scott!?! DO I!?! I was locked in a room by Pietro Maximoff for _his_ amusement! _OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!_"

"Okay, okay, jeeze," Scot said, "I was only trying to be civil."

"I'm sorry Scott," Jean gave a weak smile, "I was just feeling a little angry. I'm okay now. Have the rest of the X-Men arrived back from the patrol?"

"I'm not sure," Scott answered. "Evan and Kurt are back. They were by the stairs last time I saw them. I haven't seen Rogue since we started out and Kitty seems to have vanished off the face of the earth."

"LIKE, HELP!" came Kitty's voice, loud and clear.

"Kitty?" Jean frowned.

"Oh god," Scott gasped, "she's in trouble! Jean, can you call the others?"

"Sure," Jean nodded. She pressed her fingers to her temples. "She's in the Rec room. The others are on their way. Let's go."

"Kitty where are you?" Kurt yelled as he ported into the Rec room. He battled at one of the large white sheets that were hung everywhere.

"Kurt is that you?"

"Kitty? I can't see you! There are sheets everywhere!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Scott!" Jean scolded.

"Sorry, but what the hell happened here?"

"Damn!" Evan said, "what's with all the sheets?"

"Kitty, are you okay?"

"Yes Professor! I'm fine. Can you just help me please? I'm stuck!"

"Stuck?" Xavier frowned. "You mean you can't phase through whatever it is you're stuck in?"

"Damn," Pietro hissed from the Brotherhood's high vantage point, "didn't think of that. They're going to catch on."

"Pietro?" Toby whispered.

"What?"

"You're squeezing my arm rather tight. It's kinda hurting."

Pietro glanced down in surprise to where Toby's arm lay between his strong fingers. He immediately let go, giving a dismissive, "sorry."

"Bit of sexual tension coming out there aye Pietro?" Lance grinned.

"Jealous of your lack thereof?" Pietro smirked.

"I - hey!" Lance snapped.

"Shhh!" the rest of the Brotherhood hissed.

"X-Men, I want you to group together!" Professor Xavier said.

"Perfect," Pietro rubbed his hands together and cackled softly to himself. "Go my pretties. Into the trap. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Okay, he's lost it," Toby said, rolling his eyes and moving away from Pietro in one fluid movement.

Down below the X-Men grouped together, casting cautious glances about them. The 100s of white sheets that had been hung up on lines that crissed and crossed the entire room fluttered eerily. The breeze was from a fan Todd had set up in the very far corner of the room.

"You know," Scott began, "this is kinda creepy."

"No kidding," Evan muttered. "I'm getting goosebumps just _looking_ around this room."

"Kitty? Are you okay? Where are the Brotherhood?" Professor Xavier yelled into the fabric filled room.

"Yes I'm fine!" Kitty called back, "and I have like, no idea where they are! Just help me!"

"Okay Kitty, we're coming!" Jean called. "Come on guys. Let's go."

"Excellent," Todd grinned, "they're moving into position, just one more sheet....."

"Ready Toby?" Lance asked, passing the ebony-haired mutant a handful of smoke and cherry bombs.

"Way ahead of ya Lance," Toby grinned, snatching the bombs out of his hands and dropping them into his satchel bag. He vaulted over the banister and landed softly on the floor in a crouched position. The rest of the Brotherhood watched as Toby stalked, cat-like, along the side of a sheet. The shadows of the grouped X-Men could be seen moving slowly on the other side of the sheet. Carefully Toby pulled out 5 smoke bombs, and held them poised between slender fingers. On the other side of the sheet the shadows paused. Quick as a flash Toby lit the bombs with a finger and tossed them under the sheet.

"What the?"

"Oww! I stood on one!"

"One what?" Evan wailed, "I can't see anything anymore! There's smoke fucking everywhere!"

"Evan!"

"Sorry Professor."

"Scott? Where are you? There's smoke in my eyes!"

"Jean? It's okay! Just stay still and I'll - wooah!"

There was a crash and muffled cursing as the sheet Scott had walked into wrapped itself tighter around his body. 

"Show time," Pietro grinned as Toby gave them the thumbs up. "Let's get ready to roll!"

"Eeeeeek!" Jean screamed as a cherry bomb exploded at her feet. She leapt backwards, tripping over the struggling Scott and landing on her butt with a thump.

"Everyone remain calm!" Xavier called. "Ahhh.......where is everyone?"

"Okay, someone just touched my butt," Evan's voice floated through the multi-coloured smoke.

"Eww really?" Kurt's voice came back, "I thought it was one of the couches!"

"Someone shot me!"

"Hey! That's my B.B Gun!"

"Really Scott?" Todd knelt down beside the X-Man, who was now completely unable to move. "I didn't know! Here, take it back. Oh, you don't want it back. Okay."

"You know I want it back Toad! I just can't.........reach it that's all."

"Here, have some cheese whizz," Todd grinned, squirting some into the older teen's mouth and hopping away.

"More bubbles!" Pietro said, hopping from one foot to the other.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Freddy said.

"Not fast enough. Come on! Move it snail bait."

"Pietro you can be such an - "

"Inspiration?"

"No."

"Extremely fantastic guy?"

"No!"

"Amazing guy!"

"NO! Arsehole!"

"Flatterer," Pietro smirked. "Now hurry up."

"Done."

"Sa-weet!" Pietro grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows, "twister time!"

"I'm outta here!" Kurt yelped as Lance threw yet another cherry bomb at the fuzzy mutant. He teleported a short distance away. He turned to find his bearings and came face to face with Toby.

" 

"Ahhh!"

"Hell-ooo," Toby grinned, wiggling his fingers in greeting.He tossed Kurt a fizzing cherry bomb. "Catch."

"Huh?" Kurt caught the bomb, not clicking on to what it actually was.

BOOM!

"Yeeeooowwch! Why you little," Kurt growled, stalking towards Toby, his fur blackened. "I'm going to - ahh! Hothothothothothot!"

Toby peeked out from under his arm, gazing through the raging blaze that had flared up as an instinctive defence mechanism. Through the flames Toby saw Kurt waving his hand and blowing on it hard. The singed fur smell that had been lingering in the air had increased.

"That hurt," Kurt whined, sticking his hand in his mouth.

Toby never had time to answer because it was at that moment that Pietro entered the scene. Bubbles flew everywhere are the speed demon scattered them. Higher and higher, they mounted everywhere, creating colossal walls amongst the sheets, and collecting on bookshelves.

Professor Xavier was struggling with his wheelchair when Pietro appeared out of a shower of bubbles.

"Hey P.X," Pietro grinned, his hands behind his back.

"Hello Pietro," Xavier said warily.

"I have a question. Well, more than one. Does baldness run in the family or were you a special case? Do you shine your head very morning? Can I ride in your wheelchair?"

"Ahhh, I don't think so Pietro," Xavier raised an eyebrow. 

"God, you're boring!" Pietro groaned, "who would've thought dad could be right about something!"

"Just who exactly is your father? And what's behind your back?"

"Merlin." Pietro answered, "and your new hair! Enjoy!"

Before Professor Xavier could move Pietro whipped out 2 cans of cheese whizz and in 1 second flat had created a thick head of hair, fashioned into devil horns.

"Bravisimo eh?" Pietro crooned, kissing his own fingertips in true Italian style. "Well, we've had fun Professor but we gotta run. It's getting late and it's a school night." He grinned. "You might want to cover your new hairdo with something. It sometimes attracts insects. The price of beauty huh? Ciao."

And with that Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood were gone, leaving behind a mass of coloured smoke, bubbles and torn or hanging sheets. Jean moaned from where she lay on the floor. All that could be seen of Scott was his head, sticking out of a white cocoon.

"A little help?" He asked, his voice sounding pitifully loud in the silence that had fallen.

"Waaaa-hoooo!" Toby whooped, punching the air with a fist. "That, was, _so much fun!_"

"Told ya it would be," Pietro grinned.

Todd yawned, stretching out his arms. "Tiring work though. I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Me too," Freddy stifled a yawn of his own as he climbed into the back of Lance's jeep.

"Lance! You coming? Hurry it up already!" Pietro called, beeping the horn.

"Pietro!" Toby hissed, "don't be so insensitive. He's saying good bye to Kitty."

"Thanks for helping out," Lance smiled. "We couldn't've done it without you."

"Oh like, jeeze Lance, you're just saying that," Kitty blushed.

"Kitty, can I............can I kiss you goodnight?"

Kitty giggled, laying a hand on the side of her face as if to cool the blush that was spreading. "Like, sure."

"Eeeewww!" Todd poked his tongue out, "get a room!"

"Aww, they're so cute," Toby grinned.

"Go Lance go!" Freddy hooted.

"Wooh-wooh!" Pietro howled, hitting the horn repeatedly.

"Shut up!"Lance yelled half-heartedly, waving them down. He turned back to Kitty, rubbing the back of his neck. "So....I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Kitty smiled, blushing again.

"Bye Kitty-cat!" Pietro called out of the jeep window as they drove away," my turn for a kiss next time huh? Oww! Lance! What was that for!?!"

Kitty smiled softly and walked back into the X-Mansion's grounds, towards the chaos the Brotherhood had left behind.

- - - - - 

That's it! Finished at last! Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ I wasn't sure if Xavier knew that Pietro was Magneto's kid or not but I'm pretty sure he doesn't. Anywho, my next fic's going to be a party one. Yus! Ciao for now, Becs. 


End file.
